


Confession

by prophetsdream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Confessional Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romance, brief mention of zayn, like just his name, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetsdream/pseuds/prophetsdream
Summary: Harry isn't 100% sure about the way Louis feels during a moment of intimacy.Until he is. Maybe.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 20





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance for this absolute wreck. its been sitting in my files for months and its literally the first thing i decided to post with this pair. idk why i do these things. not brit picked, apologies. dont hate me, pls.

When expressing emotions, sometimes actions speak louder than words. This is especially true during a time when ones actions mean more than they know. The subtle touches of skin on skin, whispered sighs dancing across bruised lips, passion created between heated bodies— these actions would become memories that would last a lifetime. Words exchanged during these times would change and fade, often to something different.

At least, that's how Harry felt when it came to confessing to the man he'd fallen in love with. He viewed their intimacy as a way for him to express everything he kept bottled up, telling Louis in code that he loved him more than life itself. Harry wished that these little things were enough for Louis, but he knew they never would be. Louis only had eyes for the unattainable— for Zayn, the first male he'd ever fallen for. Louis had a dream for them, but Harry was convinced that that's all they'd ever be— _dreams_.

Louis sighed, his chest rising and falling slowly as he watched Harry kiss a trail of quick, wet kisses across him. His lips felt nice against his warm skin; almost cooling, in a sense. Harry would occasionally bite down softly on his flesh, nibbling here and there, earning small whimpers that he would keep locked in his memories for other times. Times that he was alone.

  
The twenty seven year old ran his fingers through Harry's hair, tugging lightly. Harry let out a pleased sigh, lapping at one of Louis' erect nipples, a hand brought up to toy with the other. An air unknown to them both clouded the room and their usual lust filled sex had slowed down; it had deepened. It was no longer about just getting off or which one came first. No, it was filling out to be something much more than fucking and falling asleep next to one other.

  
"Hey, Haz?" Louis' voice was soft.

  
"Yeah?" Harry tilted his head up slightly, his nose skimming the toned skin under his face. He fisted the sheets briefly, lips connecting once against with Louis' skin as he began to trace an invisible line down his stomach.

  
"Remember what we were like before?" Louis lolled his head back against the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. His hands rested at his sides, one now filled with Harry's hand, their fingers entwined.

  
"Before when?" Harry looked up, green eyes locking onto pools of blue. The twenty five year old managed to get lost in them like he did every time Louis looked at him, causing him to halt his movements.

  
"You know, before we started doing things like this."

  
"Yeah, Lou. I remember that." Harry arched a brow as he spoke.

Louis stirred underneath him, indicating to Harry that he was missing the feathery touches of his lips. The corners of Harry's mouth pulled up slightly, offering a soft smile that was for Louis' eyes only. He pressed his mouth just above Louis' belly button, sucking on the skin and lowering himself along Louis' body. Louis all but purred, arching into Harry's caresses as his hands fluttered down his sides, a velvety moan passing his lips.

  
Harry enjoyed making him moan, enjoyed seeing Louis writhe under him as he teased his body, taking his precious time and purposely ignoring Louis' needy noises. For Harry, each second counted when he was control because it was rare for Louis to give up his dominance to be submissive for the younger man. This was a side of Louis that he didn't get to see often and he had plans to etch it into his memory— into the very core of who he was.

  
"Remember how we used to make everyone think we had it bad for each other?" Louis asked, chuckling at the memory of him and Harry making out on the couch during a lad's video game night. They were younger, barely of age, and had scarred their friends for life (or so they claimed). Louis had loved it, though he'd never tell Harry. It was just like he'd never tell him that was how he lost his first kiss to a guy.

  
"We still have it bad," Harry murmured against his skin, planting kisses downward until he met with the waistband of Louis' trackies. Louis nodded in agreement, knowing that Harry wouldn't see him because he was too occupied.

  
"Hey, Haz?" Louis leaned up on his hands, his fringe falling into his face as Harry looked up at him with wide, bright eyes. Louis smiled faintly. He'd always loved Harry's eyes and how they appeared to change different shades of green depending on his mood, his favorite being the way they currently were— shining and full of emotion.

  
"Mhm?"

  
"Do you love me?" Louis asked the question that had been weighing on his mind for some time. For some reason, Harry about to go down on him felt like the best time for him to ask. Louis had been wary of asking earlier when he first wanted to, lost within quick kisses that always lingered on his entire body for seconds, minutes, **hours** later. He had been afraid that things would stop before they started if he'd asked then and he wasn't willing for that to happen.

  
Harry sighed heavily and sat up, stretching himself out along the length of Louis' body. He wanted to answer Louis in the easiest way, but with everything considered, Harry really didn't want to deal with rejection when he was feeling good. That would taint the memories he wanted to keep.

  
Instead, he lowered himself down onto Louis' body, tangling their legs and pressing his lips to Louis' with bruising force. Arms wrapped around Harry's waist and teeth gently latched onto his bottom lip. Harry felt Louis smirk into the kiss as he opened his mouth, their tongues meeting somewhere in the middle. Louis tasted like smoke and Harry tasted like kiwi. Two scents that didn't go together, but were always wrapped around the other. Harry brought a hand up to lazily finger Louis' hair, wrapping strands around his fingers as his other hand clung onto Louis' side in desperation.

  
"You love him, though." Harry said softly, pulling away from the kiss. Louis could hear the pain in his words, despite how much Harry tried to mask it. Louis instinctively picked up on it and it spread like poison through his veins. Louis captured Harry's gaze, but he was quick to look away.

  
"H?"

  
"Yeah, Lou?"

  
"I don't. I love you." Louis confessed, grasping Harry's chin with two fingers and turning his face back towards him. Louis noticed the tears that slipped through Harry's guarded eyes, but the smile he wore was more beautiful than anything Louis had ever seen before.

  
Louis leaned in and caught Harry's lips with his own, their mouths moving together in a small dance of passion. The kiss wasn't like any of the rest they've shared— it wasn't rushed or eager, but rather, slow and timed, lingering and pleading for more.

For once, Harry thought, maybe words meant more than actions.


End file.
